In color liquid crystal display devices of the type in which color filters are formed on matrix electrodes, a liquid crystal television having comb tooth-like electrodes in the unit pixel of image display is disclosed, for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 222877/1984. Since the color liquid crystal display devices use matrix electrodes, a voltage in either an X direction or a Y direction is applied to those portions which are not turned on, so that these turn-off portions look as if they were turned on, depending upon an angle of view.